Kenshin : Un voyage vers l'enfance
by Manouyu
Summary: Que s'est-il passé dans l'enfance de Kenshin, bien avant qu'il rencontre son maître : Seijuro Hiko ? Est-il prêt à la découvrir ? Un voyage inattendu attend nos héros pour répondre à ces questions. Plein d'amour, de rebondissements et d'aventures. Une histoire à découvrir si vous êtes, tout comme moi, passionnés par ce manga de légende.
1. Chapter 1 : Retour à une vie paisible

**\\\Salut, salut ! Bienvenue sur ce premier chapitre dédié à l'un de mes mangas préférés : _Kenshin le vagabond_. L'idée de "travailler" dans l'enfance de Kenshin, m'est venue un jour, comme ça, dans ma voiture. Vu que nous connaissons rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ses six ans, lorsqu'il rencontre Seijuro Hiko, j'ai voulu "inventer" ces précisions. ATTENTION ! Certaines de ces informations sont vraies (tirées du livre et de l'anime) d'autre sont totalement fausses et purement inventées pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire. Donc, ne vous y fiez pas. En revanche, afin d'éviter d'être spoiler, je vous demanderais de lire cette fanfiction UNIQUEMENT si vous avez lu ET vu TOUS les tomes et épisodes ! C'est très important, sachant que mon histoire (comme vous pouvez le remarquer à la date ci-dessous) se passe après l'histoire de base (du livre en fait). **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture./**

 **Chapitre 1 : Retour à une vie paisible, la lettre de l'enfance.**

 **Juin 1879, Tokyo**

 _La vie est plutôt paisible au dojo Kamiya, Kaoru est enceinte et se repose tranquillement au soleil. Kenshin, lui, toujours en train de faire sa lessive. Yahiko continue les entraînements de kendo. Rien n'aurait pu perturber cette petite vie redevenue tranquille après les événements de Enishi Yukishiro. C'est alors que Sanosuke entre avec des sacs de riz dans les bras._

 **Sano** : Hé ! Salut tout le monde !

 **Kenshin** : Bon retour, Sano. Alors, ce marché ?

 **Sano** : J'ai croisé Tae. Elle m'a encore demandé de régler mon ardoise. Mais je n'ai encore rien à lui rendre, il faudrait peut être que je songe à trouver un boulot. Ah … retourner à la vie normale est tellement ennuyante.

 **Kenshin** : Ne te plains pas, Sano. Pour Kaoru, il vaut mieux que l'on vive comme ça.

 **Sano** : _(Met son bras autour de Kenshin)_ Ouais, tu l'as mise enceinte, Kenshin ! Félicitations !

 **Kenshin** : Arrête, je ne pensais pas qu'elle tomberait enceinte aussi vite. Et puis, avec Tomoe, je n'ai pas eu d'enfant. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence avec Kaoru.

 **Sano** : Ouais, depuis qu'elle est devenue « Madame Himura », elle prend ses responsabilités très à cœur.

 **Kaoru** : Dis donc, Sano, tu comptes garder tes sacs de riz dans les bras encore longtemps ? Pose-les dans la grange, s'il te plaît.

 **Sano** : Oui, madame.

 **Kaoru** : Et ne perturbe pas mon mari dans sa lessive ! … Ah, les hommes !

 **Kenshin** : Tiens, Kaoru. J'ai fini. Les vêtements sont propres et secs.

 **Kaoru** : Merci. Yahiko ! Viens là !

 **Yahiko** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Kaoru** : Tiens. Tu rangeras le linge s'il te plaît.

 **Yahiko** : Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ?

 **Kaoru** : Je suis une femme enceinte.

 **Yahiko** : Mouais. La bonne excuse …

 **Kaoru** : Dis donc ! Même si je ne suis pas en état, je reste ton maître alors, un peu de respect !

 **Yahiko** : Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais te le ranger, ton linge !

 **Kaoru** : C'est bien. Il faut que tout le monde y mette du sien dans ce dojo. Au fait, j'ai reçu une demande du dojo Maekawa, ils ont besoin de donner des cours. Mais comme je ne peux pas vraiment me battre en ce moment, c'est toi qui va donner les cours à ma place.

 **Yahiko** : QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas comment donner des cours et en plus, je ne suis pas prêt !

 **Kenshin** : Bien sûr que si, tu l'es. Vu les combats que tu as mené ces derniers temps, tu es suffisamment apte à donner ces cours, crois-moi. Tu te défends très bien pour un enfant de onze ans, Yahiko. Je pense que tu es parfaitement capable d'enseigner le style Kasshin.

 **Yahiko** : Tu le penses sincèrement, Kenshin ?

 **Kenshin** : Bien sûr.

 **Yahiko** : D'accord. Si tu le dis, j'irais.

 **Sano** : Hé, Kenshin ! Une lettre vient d'arriver pour toi !

 **Kenshin** : Vraiment ? Tu es sûr qu'elle est pour moi ?

 **Sano** : Bah, « Monsieur Kenshin Himura, résident au dojo Kamiya », c'est bien toi, non ?

 _Sano donne la lettre à Kenshin._

 **Yahiko** : Eh bah alors ? Qu'attends-tu pour l'ouvrir ?

 **Kenshin** : C'est juste que j'appréhende un peu, c'est tout. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'une nouvelle aventure nous tombe sur les bras.

 **Kaoru** : Je l'ouvre pour toi si tu veux.

 _Kenshin lui tend la lettre et Kaoru l'ouvre._

 **Kaoru** : _(Lit)_ … Elle vient de ton maître, Kenshin … De Seijuro Hiko.

 **Kenshin** : Quoi ? Vraiment ?!

 **Yahiko** : Du maître de Kenshin ? Tu en es sûre, Kaoru ?

 **Sano** : Ça doit être important.

 **Kaoru** : Je comprends pourquoi tu écris si mal, Kenshin. Si c'est ton maître qui t'as appris à lire et à écrire. Tiens, lis-la. Moi, je n'y comprends rien. J'ai à peine réussir à déchiffrer son nom.

 **Kenshin** : D'accord … « Cher idiot d'élève, je t'envoie cette lettre pour révéler certains événements de ton passé que tu ignores. Pas ton terrible passé, mais celui qui remonte encore plus loin. Lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Te souviens-tu du visage de te parents ? En allant livrer des poteries dans la région de Hokkaido, j'ai entendu parler d'une ferme. Et c'est lorsque j'ai découvert le nom des propriétaires que j'ai décidé de faire des recherches sur les événements de ton passé avant tes six ans, le jour de notre rencontre.

Tu es né dans une petite ville près de Naka. Tes parents : Shintaro et Sanako Himura, étaient fermiers. En 1848, Sanako tombe enceinte et met au monde le 20 juin 1849, un petit garçon qu'ils nomment Shinta … Toi. Ils s'occupaient très bien de la ferme, si bien que les gens du village appréciaient les nourritures qu'ils produisaient. Mais quatre ans plus tard, les marchands d'esclaves arrivèrent dans la ferme et mirent tout sans dessus-dessous. En très peu de temps, elle fût complètement détruite. Vous aviez tous les trois réussi à survivre en vous cachant dans de la paille. Puis, ton oncle : Yûsuke Hamano, vous retrouva et vous accueilli chez lui. Il était un petit peintre qui vendait ses toiles à la ville voisine. Mais Yûsuke mourut de la tuberculose lorsque tu étais âgé de à peine cinq ans, puis ce fût autour de tes parents. Tu te retrouveras donc seul, jusqu'à ce que tu rencontre les trois femmes que tu connais : Sakura, Akane et Kasumi ainsi que les marchands d'esclaves. Et à tes six ans, ils furent tués par moi. La suite, tu l'a connais …

J'espère que ma lettre t'auras ouvert les yeux sur ton enfance. En espérant ta prochaine lettre et encore félicitations pour Kaoru. Je suis fier de toi.

Ton maître, Seijuro Hiko »

 _Un long silence règne. L'équipe digère les informations qu'ils viennent d'apprendre._

 **Kaoru** : Kenshin … Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu te souvenais de tout ça ?

 **Kenshin** : C'est en lisant la lettre que certains de mes souvenirs sont revenus. Mais, mes parents … je ne me rappelle même plus de leurs visages, quant à leurs noms … Et je ne me souvenais plus d'avoir vécu chez mon oncle pendant quelques années.

 **Sano** : En fait, tes premiers souvenirs remontent à ta rencontre avec Seijuro Hiko.

 **Kenshin** : En quelques sortes, oui …

 **Yahiko** : Attends … J'ai bien entendu … ton vrai nom, c'est … c'est « Shinta » ?

 **Kenshin** : C'est le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné à ma naissance. Mais mon maître avait dit que c'était un nom bien trop tendre pour un guerrier. Et donc, il avait décidé de me renommer « Kenshin ». Et tant que je manierais le sabre, c'est ce nom que je porterais.

 **Yahiko** : Je vois … Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

 **Kaoru** : On va aller voir cette fameuse ferme !

 **Les** **trois** **garçons** : QUOI ?

 **Yahiko** : Mais Kaoru, il n'en reste plus rien !

 **Kaoru** : Faux ! La ferme a été décimée mais, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a disparu.

 **Sano** : Et comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ?

 **Kaoru** : Hé, hé, hé …

 **Sano** : Oh, je n'aime pas ce sourire …

 **Yahiko** : Tu fais bien …

 **Kaoru** : En train !

 **Sano** : Non ! Je refuse de remonter dans ce truc !

 **Kaoru** : Allons, Sanosuke, la dernière fois, ça s'est très bien passé.

 **Sano** : Tu parles ! On a dû tabasser au moins tout un wagon entier !

 **Kaoru** : Oui, mais tous les voyages en train ne sont pas comme ça !

 **Sano** : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es montée qu'une seule fois dans ce maudit machin !

 _Et pendant que Sano et Kaoru se disputent …_

 **Yahiko** : Kenshin ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ?

 **Kenshin** : Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que mon passé est très dur et sanglant. Je ne m'imagine pas avoir eu un simple et paisible.

 **Yahiko** : Comme tout le monde, tu as été un enfant. Et comme tous les enfants, tu as été innocent à un moment où a un autre, tu sais.

 **Kenshin** : Oui. Merci, Yahiko.

 **Kaoru** : Donc, c'est décidé ! Nous irons à Hokkaido en train.

 **Sano** : Non !

 **Kaoru** : Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu resteras ici et tu veilleras sur le dojo. Tu y feras la lessive, tu récureras les sols, la salle de bain, les toilettes. Tu nettoieras les pièces et t'occuperas du jardin et des récoltes. Te sens-tu capable de faire tout ça, Sanosuke ?

 **Sano** : D'accord, tu as gagné. Je viens.

 **Kaoru** : Heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Je demanderais à Megumi de s'occuper de la maison en notre absence.

 _Kaoru se penche sur Kenshin._

 **Kaoru** : La décision ne dépend que de toi, Kenshin. Tu es libre de voir où tu es né ou pas. Mais pour le bien de la famille et surtout pour toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu le saches. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je ne suis pas capable de voyager. Au contraire, notre enfant ne sera que plus satisfait lorsque son père pourra lui raconter son enfance et non, son passé que tout le monde connaît … Penses-y.

 **Kenshin** : Merci Kaoru. J'y pense …

 **\\\Que vont-ils décider ? Prendrons t-ils le train ? Les peurs de Sano s'avéreront exactes ? Et Kenshin est-il prêt a découvrir son enfance laissée derrière lui depuis tant d'années ? Nous le saurons au prochain chapitre ...**

 **Info : Des personnages inédits feront leur apparition.**

 **A bientôt !/**


	2. Chapter 2 : Deuxième voyage en train

**\\\Saluuuuuuuuuuuut à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous voulez savoir la suite et que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre. J'en suis donc très ravie. ^^ Alors, petites précisions avant de commencer : il y a deux personnes inédites de mon invention qui font leur entrée et que l'on reverra par la suite. Ensuite, vous verrez des "[...]" dans les dialogues. Cela veut dire que le personnage pense. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture./**

 **Chapitre 2 : Deuxième voyage en train, rencontre avec deux étudiants.**

 _Nos quatre amis se retrouvent à la gare. Kaoru est au guichet et les trois garçons sont assis sur des bancs._

 **Kaoru** : Bonjour madame. Quatre billets pour Naka, s'il vous plaît.

 **Madame** : Bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il y a un tarif particulier ?

 **Kaoru** : C'est à dire ?

 **Madame** : Enfant de moins de 20 ans, couple, senior …

 **Kaoru** : Ah … Euh, oui. Nous avons un couple, un enfant de moins de 20 ans et un tarif normal.

 **Madame** : D'accord.

 _Et pendant que Kaoru est en train de payer, il y a deux étudiants pas très loin de notre trio, assis._

 **Joseph** : Le prof est barbant ! Ils nous demande de faire un exposé sur une personne célèbre japonaise qui a agit pour le pays.

 **Toma** : Ne te plains pas. C'est vrai, c'est long mais intéressant. Tu vois comment ces hommes de légende ont changé cette ère.

 **Joseph** : Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

 **Toma** : Ouais. C'est lui que j'ai choisi. Bon, il a agit en tant que Patriote mais, malgré tous ses meurtres, je le respecte.

 **Joseph** : Non ?! Tu ne parlerais pas de … Battôsai l'Assassin quand même ?

 **Toma** : Si !

 **Joseph** : Pourquoi ? Il a tué des millions de gens !

 **Toma** : Qu'il est devenu tueur à l'âge de 14 ans et qu'il s'est battu pour cette ère jusqu'à ses 20 ans. Il utilisait une technique de la Puissance Divine ou un truc dans le genre. Puis il a disparut brutalement. On ne sait même pas s'il a existé, en fait.

 **Yahiko** : Oh, il a existé. Je peux vous le garantir.

 **Toma** : Hein ? Mais t'es qui, toi ? Et d'où tu nous écoute ?

 **Yahiko** : Je suis à côté de vous, il normal que j'entende votre conversation. Et si je peux me permettre, il n'est pas devenu tueur à 14 ans, mais à 12 ans. Et 14 ans, c'est l'âge où son nom de légende est né. Il s'est battu jusqu'à ses 18 ans et non 20. Il n'utilisait pas la Puissance Divine mais la Vitesse Divine : le style Hiten Mitsurugi. Avant de faire un exposé sur quelqu'un, renseignez-vous d'abord dessus.

 **Joseph** : A t'entendre, on dirait que l'a connu …

 **Yahiko** : Allons, ne dîtes pas de bêtises. Je n'ai que onze ans, comment voulez-vous que je le connaisse ? Je venais à peine de naître quand l'ère Meiji a commencé. Une dernière chose que je peux vous dire : Battôsai n'a jamais disparu, il s'est repenti en errant pendant 10 ans à travers tout le pays et a essayé de se racheter pour les crimes qu'il a fait dans le passé. C'est un homme bien, je peux vous le confirmer.

 **Toma** : « C'est » ? Donc, il n'est pas mort ?

 **Yahiko** : Euh … C'est pas … Euh … Oh …

 **Toma** : Ne t'inquiète pas, petit. Tu nous as déjà bien aidé. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu as des ancêtres qui l'ont connus ?

 **Yahiko** : Non, pas vraiment. Disons que … j'ai beaucoup de respect envers l'homme qu'il est devenu. Dans votre exposé, mentionnez bien le fait que les meurtres qu'il a commis ont été pour forger la paix au Japon.

 **Toma** : J'y penserais. Au fait, confirme-moi bien dernier renseignement : on reconnaissait bien Battôsai avec ses cheveux roux et sa cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue gauche, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Yahiko** : Euh, oui. Il était même connu pour ça, non ?

 **Toma** : Tu sais comment elle lui a été faite ?

 **Yahiko** : Oui. Mais c'est une très longue histoire que je ne peux pas raconter dans une gare. Et, je ne pense pas que le véritable Battôsai aimerait savoir que l'on raconte son passé dans son dos.

 **Toma** : Oui, c'est vrai. Je comprends. Peut être que tu pourras me la raconter une prochaine fois. Au fait, quel est ton nom, petit ?

 **Yahiko** : Je m'appelle Yahiko. Yahiko Myojin.

 **Toma** : Moi, c'est Toma. Toma Wells. Je suis moitié américain, moitié japonais.

 **Joseph** : Et moi, c'est Joseph. Jospeh Kitama. Je suis aussi moitié, moitié.

 **Yahiko** : Enchanté.

 **Kaoru** : Kenshin ! Sanosuke ! Yahiko ! On y va !

 **Yahiko** : Désolé, je dois partir. Au revoir, Toma. Au revoir, Joseph.

 **Toma** : Au revoir, Yahiko. Et merci.

 **Joseph** : Au revoir, Yahiko.

 _Yahiko les saluent et pars rejoindre ses amis._

 **Sano** : Tu étais obligé de tout leur raconter ?

 **Yahiko** : Ça va ! Je ne leur ai pas tout dit ! J'ai pas mentionné Tomoe, ni la période des ses 15 ans, non plus ! Je n'ai fait que remettre les faits en place, c'est tout.

 **Sano** : Écoute Yahiko, nous sommes les unes des rares personnes à connaître tout la véritable histoire et à connaître personnellement Battôsai l'Assassin aujourd'hui ! Ne vas pas la raconter au premier venu !

 **Yahiko** : Mais je …

 **Kenshin** : Ça va, Sano, c'est bon. Yahiko a pensé bien faire. Il a simplement voulu me défendre et défendre la triste vérité. Je ne lui en veut pas. Merci Yahiko. Maintenant, mettons dans ce train.

 **Sano** : …

 _Tout le monde monte sauf Sano._

 **Kaoru** : Sanosuke, tu comptes rester sur le quai ?

 **Sano** : …

 **Kaoru** : Bon, Kenshin, va le chercher.

 _Kenshin remonte dans le train avec Sano qui fait son vieux coincé._

 **Kaoru** : On est partis.

 _Dans le train._

 **Yahiko** : Désolé, Kenshin. Je n'aurais pas dû raconter ton passé à ces gens sans ta permission.

Mais … en ramenant la vérité, je pensais bien faire.

 **Kenshin** : Ce n'est pas grave, Yahiko. Celui qui est derrière moi n'existe plus, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais fais attention, je dis ça pour toi. Il se peut que certain que mes ennemis de l'époque s'en prenne aujourd'hui à ceux qui connaisse mon identité d'Assassin. Et je ne supporterais pas que l'un de vous soit blessé par ma faute.

 **Yahiko** : Oui, d'accord.

 _D'un coup, une voix résonne dans le wagon._

 **Femme** : Au secours ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un !

 **Sano** : Ça va, madame. Calmez-vous. Que se passe-t-il ?

 **Femme** : Oh monsieur ! Quelqu'un … Quelqu'un a volé mon sac !

 **Kaoru** : Avez-vous vu le voleur ? Quand cela s'est-il passé ?

 **Femme** : Il y a quelques minutes lorsque j'étais partie au wagon restaurant. Je n'y suis restée qu'un petit quart d'heure.

 **Kaoru** : Quelle idée aussi de partir sans son sac à main !

 **Yahiko** : Ce n'est pas votre sac à main qu'on vous a volé, madame, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Femme** : …

 **Yahiko** : Dans votre sac volé, y-avait-il des objets de valeur ?

 **Femme** : Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, petit ingrat ?

 **Kenshin** : Répondez-lui, madame. Si vous voulez que l'on vous aide.

 **Femme** : Non, laissez tomber. Je vais directement voir avec la police japonaise. C'est bien ce que je pensais, les gens de ce pays sont tous pareils ! Irrespectueux et sans-gênes ! Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds ici !

 _La femme s'en va._

 **Kaoru** : C'est ça, va t'en ! Sale mégère !

 **Yahiko** : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Je lui ai simplement posé une question. Je me disais qu'en étant ancien voleur, j'aurais pu l'aider.

 **Kenshin** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Yahiko. Je crois que cette femme étrangère cache des choses qu'elle ne veut pas que l'on découvre.

 **Kaoru** : Ouais. Yahiko, tu vas la suivre discrètement pour savoir ce qu'elle cache. Et nous, enfin surtout les garçons, interviendrons.

 **Yahiko** : Pourquoi moi ?

 **Kaoru** : Ne discute pas et file ! Allez, oust !

 _Yahiko s'en va en grognant._ _On le retrouve dans le wagon suivant._

 **Femme** : Écoutez, monsieur l'agent. Ce sac est très important pour moi et je ne veux pas que ce mystère s'ébruite. Je suis une grande dame de la noblesse anglaise et si ma famille l'apprenait, je ne serais déshéritée.

 **Policier** : Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, madame.

 **Yahiko** : [Que cache cette femme ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très commode, mais je vais aller fouiller sa place et ses bagages.]

 _Yahiko va vers la place de la femme et voit un homme en train de lire le journal._

 **Yahiko** : Whouah ! Ça, c'est du gros titre.

 **Homme** : Oh, ne m'en parle pas, jeune homme. Le cambriolage a eu lieu dans l'une des plus grandes boutiques de bijoux de Tokyo. C'est dire !

 **Yahiko** : Et la police n'a rien fait ?

 **Homme** : Elle a reçu un coup de téléphone disant que la sirène n'était seulement un exercice et que tout allait bien.

 **Yahiko** : C'est vrai ?! Mais, il y aurait eu un complice dans le bâtiment ?

 **Homme** : C'est ce que la police pense. Mais ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y a eu aucun témoins.

 **Yahiko** : Étrange, en effet. Au fait, monsieur, vous savez quoi de la dame qui est assise ici ?

 **Homme** : Elle ne parle à personne et fait des trucs très étranges avec son sac à main, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Elle est louche, c'est ce que je pense. Enfin moi, je dis ça …

 **Yahiko** : D'accord. Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

 **Homme** : Mais je t'en prie, jeune homme. Bon courage pour ton enquête.

 **Yahiko** : Oh, je suis loin d'être un détective. Je suis seulement un jeune futur expert en sabre.

 **Homme** : _(Remarquant le shinai)_ Je vois ça. Et bien, bon courage quand même.

 **Yahiko** : [Je suis sûr que cette femme cache quelque chose … Il y a un complot dans ce train ! J'en suis persuadé !]

 **\\\ Que va faire Yahiko ? Va t-il découvrir la vérité ? Et qui est véritablement cette femme ? Que cache t-elle ? Les réponses au prochain chapitre ! Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi j'ai transformé Yahiko en petit détective, j'en ai aucune idée ! XD Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien et puis, j'avais envy qu'il trouve ce qu'il s'est passé, dû à son statut d'ancien voleur. Voilà, ce n'était pas du tout volontaire, c'est venu comme ça. Allez, à bientôt !**

**Info : La fin de l'enquête./**


	3. Chapter 3 : Détective Yahiko !

**\\\** **Bonjour ou bonsoir (suivant le moment de la journée où vous êtes. XD) J'espère que le début de ma fic vous plaît. Bon, je vous l'avoue, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue, genre une petite dizaine de chapitres, pas plus. C'est juste histoire de faire le lien entre les deux derniers chapitres du livre. Dans celui-ci, vous allez connaître la fin de l'enquête du train et savoir qui est véritablement cette femme. C'est vrai, on sort un peu du contexte du manga en lui-même mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on reprend le contexte au prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Yahiko. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes./**

 **Chapitre 3 : Détective Yahiko résout l'enquête !**

 _Yahiko salue l'homme et va revoir ses compagnons._

 **Yahiko** : Je crois qu'il y a complot dans ce train. Venez vite ! Enfin, sauf toi Kaoru. Toi, tu dois rester assise.

 _Sano et Kenshin accompagnent Yahiko._

 **Yahiko** : Regardez, c'est la femme de toute à l'heure. Je suis sûr qu'elle est dans le coup d'un cambriolage qui a eu lieu hier dans une très grande bijouterie de Tokyo.

 **Sano** : Sérieux ?

 **Yahiko** : Attends, quelqu'un a prévenu la police pour dire que la sirène n'était qu'une mise en scène. Il n'y avait aucun témoin. Son vol de sac à main est soit un coup monté, soit quelqu'un l'a vraiment volé et elle veut le récupérer à tout prix, car il y a des preuves de sa culpabilité à l'intérieur.

 **Sano** : Bah dis-moi, Yahiko. Tu es devenu un vrai petit détective.

 **Yahiko** : Arrête de te moquer, Sano. Il faut que l'on découvre ce qu'elle mijote.

 **Kenshin** : Yahiko, reste ici et intervient si besoin est. Sano et moi, on va fouiller le train pour essayer de retrouver ce fameux sac.

 **Yahiko** : D'accord.

 **Commissaire** : Écoutez, madame. La police est déjà surchargée par le cambriolage de Tokyo.

 **Femme** : Évidemment ! Vous vous fichez éperdument des étrangers et de leurs problèmes ! Belle mentalité !

 **Policier** : Chef ! Il y a Yahiko Myojin dans le train qui doit vous parler.

 **Commissaire** : Ah oui, bien sûr. Faîtes-le entrer.

 **Yahiko** : Bonjour commissaire.

 **Commissaire** : Bonjour Yahiko. Alors, toi aussi, tu es dans ce train ?

 **Yahiko** : Oui. Et vous, que faites-vous ici, commissaire ?

 **Commissaire** : Je suis en mission. On m'a demandé de prendre ce train pour surveillance de faux-papiers. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver impliqué dans une affaire de vol en plus de ça ! Et toi, que m'apportes-tu ?

 **Yahiko** : Sachez que j'ai quelques nouvelles à propos du cambriolage d'hier … et de cette femme ! _(La montre du doigt.)_

 **Femme** : Comment oses-tu ?

 _La femme veut s'en aller mais Sano se met devant elle._

 **Sano** : Vous allez quelque part, madame l'aristocrate ?

 **Femme** : Je vous ordonne de vous pousser.

 **Sano** : Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une dame qui se croit supérieure alors qu'elle n'est même pas dans son propre pays !

 **Femme** : Non, mais quel malotru !

 **Commissaire** : Madame, je vous prie de vous calmer. Nous t'écoutons, Yahiko.

 **Yahiko** : Bien. Comme vous le savez, le cambriolage de la bijouterie a eu lieu hier, en fin d'après-midi vers 17h00. Je n'invente rien, c'est dans le journal, vous pourrez vérifier. Comme par hasard, la police reçoit un appel pile au moment où retenti la sirène du bâtiment en disant que ce n'est qu'un entraînement. Chose plus étonnante encore, il n'y a eu aucun témoin. Donc, première question : qui a appelé la police pour faire croire à un exercice ? Deuxième question : pourquoi n'y a-t-il eu aucun témoin ? Avez-vous les réponses, commissaire ?

 **Commissaire** : Eh bien, je suppose que c'était un complice des cambrioleurs qui a appelé la police.

 **Yahiko** : Excellente supposition. Et pourquoi il y a eu absence de témoins ?

 **Commissaire** : Eh bien …

 **Yahiko** : Y a t-il eu un autre événement à ce moment-là ?

 **Toma** : Oui. La cérémonie de science à l'Université Étrangère de Tokyo.

 **Commissaire** : Et peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ?

 **Toma** : Toma Wells, commissaire. Je suis une connaissance de Yahiko. J'ai raison, Yahiko ?

 **Yahiko** : Exact.

 **Sano** : Et comment tu as su qu'il y avait cette cérémonie au même moment ?

 **Yahiko** : Je lis les journaux, moi, monsieur. Et puis, il y avait des écriteaux partout en ville.

 **Sano** : D'accord. Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ta bijouterie ?

 **Yahiko** : Beaucoup de tokyoïtes sont partis en vacances et tous les étrangers de la ville étaient à la cérémonie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils y étaient invités. En fait, presque toute la ville y est allée, même les habitants de Tokyo qui étaient restés. Qui refuserait un immense festin gratuit dans l'une des plus grandes écoles prestigieuses de la ville ?

 **Femme** : Et imaginons que cette histoire abracadabrante soit vraie, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé, toi ? Si tu dis que toute la ville a participé.

 **Yahiko** : J'ai dis « presque » toute la ville. Comme les cambrioleurs allaient se douter que la police n'irait pas, ils ont reçu le fameux coup de téléphone. Quant à mes amis et moi, nous sommes restés au dojo pour mon entraînement quotidien de kendo, ne nous sentant pas concernés par l'événement. Toma, combien de temps a duré la cérémonie ?

 **Toma** : Je dirais six heures : de 13h00 à 19h00.

 **Yahiko** : Un temps largement suffisant pour cambrioler une bijouterie.

 **Femme** : Très belle histoire, petit. Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

 **Yahiko** : J'y viens. Je pense que c'est vous qui avez appelé la police. Et ce sont vos complices qui ont volé les bijoux. Et le sac que vous recherchez désespéramment dans ce train, c'est celui qui contient les bijoux que vous comptiez ramener en Angleterre, afin d'éviter de perdre l'héritage de votre famille. Et j'irais même jusqu'à dire … que vos complices dans ce train ! Et c'est ici que votre problème de faux-papiers intervient, commissaire.

 **Commissaire** : Comment ça ?

 **Yahiko** : Si cette femme est effectivement, comme elle le prétend, de la noblesse anglaise, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez bête pour entrer sur nos terres sans papiers. En revanche, ses complices …

 **Commissaire** : Bien sûr ! Messieurs, faites le tour du train et trouvez-moi ces malfrats ! Madame, est-ce que tout ce que vient de dire Yahiko est vrai ?

 **Femme** : Non. Bien sûr que non ! Et de toute façon, il n'a aucune preuve !

 **Yahiko** : Je me doutais bien que vous alliez dire ça. C'est pourquoi nous avons fouillé ce train de fond en comble. Et devinez ce que nous avons trouvé ?

 **Commissaire** : Le sac aux bijoux ?

 **Yahiko** : Dans le mille ! Kenshin, peux-tu apporter le sac, s'il te plaît ?

 _Kenshin arrive et pose le sac ouvert au milieu de tout le monde._

 **Kenshin** : Commissaire, tout ce que vient de dire Yahiko est la stricte vérité.

 **Commissaire** : Incroyable ! Content de vous revoir, monsieur Himura.

 **Kenshin** : Moi de même, commissaire.

 **Commissaire** : Madame, vous confirmez que c'est bien votre sac ?

 **Femme** : _(Se voyant coincée)_ … Vous ne trouvez pas mes complices. Ils ne sont pas montés avec moi dans ce train.

 **Policier** : Chef ! On a trouvé les quatre complices. Ils étaient dans le wagon des bagages.

 **Yahiko** : Vous disiez ?

 **Femme** : Non ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas monter avec moi, bande d'imbéciles !

 **Complice** : Mais, on ne pouvez pas vous abandonner, patronne. Et vous nous aviez promis un monde meilleur dans votre pays.

 **Commissaire** : Allez, arrêtez-moi ces cinq-là ! Sanosuke, un petit coup de main ?

 **Sano** : Avec plaisir, commissaire ! Vous voyez, madame, finalement, vous allez y retourner dans votre pays. Mais sans argent, sans bijoux et sans héritage. C'est pas de bol, hein ?

 **Femme** : Espèce d'ingrat ! Comment osez-vous me toucher ? Mais lâchez-moi !

 **Commissaire** : En prison ! Avant d'être réexpédiée chez elle.

 **Femme** : Mais dans quel pays je suis ?!

 **Sano** : _(Souriant)_ Bienvenue au Japon !

 _La femme est emmenée dans un wagon à part avec ses quatre complices._

 **Commissaire** : Merci beaucoup, Yahiko.

 **Yahiko** : Je n'y suis pour rien.

 **Commissaire** : Comment as-tu deviné tout ça ?

 **Yahiko** : Je suis un ancien voleur. Je m'y connais dans ce domaine, c'est tout. Ce n'était que de simples déductions.

 **Commissaire** : Je comprends. Et où allez-vous, au fait ?

 **Kenshin** : A Naka. Il y a … il y a des choses que je dois encore éclaircir à propos de mon enfance.

 **Commissaire** : Je vois. Alors, faites bonne route.

 **Kenshin** : Merci. Allez, retournons voir Kaoru.

 _Nos trois amis rejoignent leurs places et raconte toute l'histoire à Kaoru._

 **Kaoru** : Attends … Tu es train de me dire que cette femme n'était en fait, qu'une vulgaire voleuse ?

 **Yahiko** : Ouais. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

 **Sano** : Ha ! Elle a beau porter des jolis vêtement et un grand chapeau, la bonté de l'âme ne va avec le reste !

 **Kenshin** : Beaucoup de personnes sont comme ça dans ce monde, malheureusement.

 **Kaoru** : Comme c'est triste … Bien, nous devrions nous reposer jusqu'à notre arrivée.

 _Puis pendant qu'il y en a qui dorment, d'autre s'occupent. Cela dure comme ça jusqu'à l'arrivée ..._

 **\\\ Qu'attendent nos héros à Naka ? Kenshin arrivera t-il à découvrir ce qui se cache dans son enfance ? Naka est-elle une ville sûre pour nos amis ? Dans le chapitre suivant, je vous promet rebondissements et action. A bientôt !**

 **Info : Ca devient intéressant ... =3/**


End file.
